tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shake It Off (cover)
Shake It Off is originally performed by Taylor Swift. Tiffany Alvord did an acoustic cover version of this song. The song is released as a single, as well as in Tiffany's album I've Got It Covered Vol. 4. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on August 31, 2014 and available on iTunes on August 30, 2014. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *The music video is produced by JC Schroder with Star Com Productions. *This is the first song off Taylor Swift's 1989 album Tiffany covers. Lyrics I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm Go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving It's like I got this music in my mind singing it's gonna be alright 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Shake it off, shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, shake it off I'll never miss a beat (never miss a beat), I'm lightning on my feet (lightning on my feet) And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go) And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving It's like I got this music in my mind singing it's gonna be alright 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Shake it off, shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Shake it off, shake it off Shake it off, shake it off oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like "oh my gosh", but I'm just gonna shake it And to the fella over there with the hella good hair Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Shake it off, shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Shake it off, shake it off Oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off oh, oh Shake it off, shake it off oh References Videos Category:Cover songs Category:Singles